


一个烂梗

by llllllh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llllllh/pseuds/llllllh





	一个烂梗

罗渽民总是在公交车站等人。

他喜欢穿无袖，袖口开到可以看见肋骨，风灌进来的时候偶尔还可以看见乳头。

今天还是那辆黑车，把着方向盘的中年人放下车窗示意他上车，罗渽民咬破吹出球形的泡泡糖，把双肩包甩进副驾驶，人跟着钻了进去。

李帝努站在旁边，心想这大概是第五个男人了。他总是能看到不同的车不同的人来带走罗渽民，他知道这是什么意思，所以在某个放学后他终于忍不住问了罗渽民一句多少钱。

银发的男生用极其寡淡的眼神瞟了他一眼，然后伸出了五根手指。

“5千？”

“五位数。”

李帝努想了想说好。

当晚罗渽民跟着李帝努去开了房，李帝努显得很小心翼翼，毕竟五位数。

给罗渽民扩张的时候问痛不痛，插进去的时候问痛不痛，把罗渽民顶到脑袋撞到墙上的时候还特地停下来问痛不痛，在问了九九八十一遍痛不痛之后罗渽民终于抓着他的头发问他能不能闭嘴。

李帝努红了红脸，然后更加卖力地操进去。

第二天早上罗渽民醒得很早，打开手机看到一条转账提醒，他笑了笑，从李帝努地怀抱里挣出来，套上裤子就走。

出了酒店罗渽民径直走向停在大门口的黑车，车上的中年男人跟他打了个招呼：“少爷早。”

“以后都你来接吧，不然有人以为我出来卖呢。”

fin.


End file.
